


Fantasy

by AndrogynousBlackBox



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousBlackBox/pseuds/AndrogynousBlackBox
Summary: Yumyulack has a need he needs to fulfill. His sister will be there for him.
Relationships: Jesse - Relationship, Yumyulack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fantasy

Yumyulack took a deep breath, and entered into what seemed to be nothing more than his and his sister’s room. Jesse was doing something on the desk in a corner, probably homework. It didn’t really matter what it was as much as the fact that she stopped doing it the moment he closed the door behind him but didn’t turn, remaining indifferently straight like a tower of ice that could freeze the room with it’s instantaneous contempt.

Yumyulack could feel himself shrinking even before she actually talked.

“You didn’t do your homework” she said, pushing her chair and walking to her bed to search something and take out his notebook, without looking at him. “Do you realize how badly it reflects in our entire family when you are that lazy?”

Yumyulack swallowed hard and tried to smile as he approached.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. It’s not that they actually care about our grades or anything. Besides I could do it la…” was going to say when Jesse finally turned and cut his words, giving him a hard slap that pushed him against his own bed.

“Don’t you say stupid things like that. Although, I am starting to believe stupidity is the only thing that can come out of that mouth” commented Jesse, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Yumyulack felt horribly hot all over looking at his sister rising like a superior that had no issue squishing him like a miserable, forgettable, useless little cockroach. It was so intensively different from the sweet alien he knew, but still was her voice, was her tiny body to make him feel comfortable despite it all. “You are always such an irresponsible little kid. No wonder Terry and Korvo prefer me.”

“T-that is not fair…”

“Oh? And what does a whiny little idiot like you know about fair?” she replied, reclining over him and Yumyulack heard himself gasp at that beautifully angry stare, full of disappointment, turning any achievement that he ever thought to have into nothing, into less than nothing, a waste of time. “You can’t even do these simple tasks that should be easy for us to do! Our species can travel millions of light years across space but you, big Yumyulack, you don’t know how to do a book essay!” she continued, not taking a step further, not moving from her place, but Yumyulack felt each word like a new slap and he barely understood what that meant for him, except that he was too powerless to even respond.

He slipped into the ground and closed his eyes, his body reacting in ways never did outside of those situations, uncomfortable and warm, an anxiety and impatience that reflected on the growing in his crotch as Jesse was throwing more insults his way, until she stomped her feet closed to between his legs and she pulled the skin of his head like hair to forced him to look up.

“Bounty hunter my buttholeless ass” hissed her and pushed him against the floor, pressing on his crotch. At first it was just a firm press, but the more Yumyulack looked, the more heavy it was and he couldn’t help but whine at the sudden pain.

“What? That hurts you? Really? How weak and pathetic you are!” Jesse was relentless as she stomped with all her weight and Yumyulack almost knocked her down, but instead stayed down, crying in pain.

He cried so little during his everyday life, it was actually difficult, but now seemed so easy and natural as he was being stripped of every bit of ego and pride he held dear within himself. Filling a void he never knew he had before, until he started experimenting around, first just a mere curiosity to then turn itself into a fiery need he couldn’t turn off anymore; it drilled into his head and inserted itself like a scar that once touched would only keep being itchy until he couldn’t stand it.

If he had talked with Korvo about it, he would have understood, but that would have been impossible, the shame would prove too much. He wanted to be that badass cool bounty hunter in front of his eyes as he wished to be, and this, what was happening, would have completely destroyed that image. This couldn’t come out, his dirty little secret that only him and his sister knew.

\--

Jesse turned on her bed slightly when the door of their room opened up. She didn’t wake up until someone lifted the covers and suddenly Yumyulack was cuddling against her, hugging her middle. She just hugged him all the same, patting his back in a comforting manner.

“Was mean Jesse mean to you?”she asked with a sleepy voice, and then yawned. “That is so mean…”

“Yeah” said Yumyulack, burying himself against her as if that way he could find the other piece he was missing. “The simulation is very good, you know. She even slapped me. I didn’t know she could do that. It was cool.”

“Mmm” she said, going down her own covers to find the face of his brother with his hand and then press their foreheads together and then a kiss on the space between his eyes. “As long as you are happy.”

“Oh, no, I was miserable then. I cried so bad. But I’m happy now” assured the boy, hugging her again and Jesse kept comforting him with some tiny kisses on his crown. “You don’t think I’m stupid, do you?” asked later when his own yawn came to interrupt him and he shrinked on himself under the covers still, suddenly so small again.

“Not at all” assured her, squeezing him some more, patiently. “My brother is the most intelligent, handsome and cool creature in the entire galaxy and beyond” she said, knowing that is what he needed to hear the most; a harsh contrast with the fantasy he indulged himself with, a reminder that wasn’t the reality of his everyday life. That no matter what Mean Jesse said or did to him, nothing of that could ever affect what she felt for him.

What they did during the simulation had to stay in the simulation, because fun as those ideas and replicas could be, this was the thing that cemented it all together and it made a little sense when you were an alien on a strange planet.


End file.
